1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of snow and ice and more particularly pertains to an apparatus to melt snow and ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices which can be used to melt snow and ice is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of melting snow and ice are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an electrical de-icer device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,026 includes an electrically energized grid-like mat for melting snow and ice.
Other patents of general interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,124 to Sauer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,107 to Scafetta.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a snow and ice removal apparatus that may be easily transported and assembled by a user, readily adapted to operate on a variety of surfaces, such as sidewalks, driveways, intersections, and the like, and manually or automatically controlled.
In this respect, the snow and ice removal apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of melting snow and ice.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved snow and ice removal apparatus which can be used to melt snow and ice. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.